Josephine Donna Garavaglia
Josephine Donna Garavaglia Sie stammt aus Kanada und zog sich nach den Ereignissen des Projekt ALPHA-Guard wieder dorthin zurück um einen "Tante-Emma-Laden" zu führen. Offiziell gilt Josephin als verstorben und lebt unter dem Decknamen Wanda Torrance. Durch das Serum erhielt Josephine die Fähigkeit ihre Umgebungstemperatur drastisch zu verändern. Sie kann ihre unmittelbare Umgebung gefrieren oder unerträglich hoch erhitzen. Während der vielen Auseinandersetzungen der Alphas mit Dr. Wellington setzte Josephine ihre Fähigkeit viel zu häufig ein. Mittlerweile hat sie mit starken Organversagen zu kämpfen und muss viele Medikamente nehmen um diesen mindestens zum Teil entgegen zu wirken. Sie schwor dem Kampf gegen Dr. Wellington ab und schottete sich von allen anderen ab. Ihr Avatar ist Kirsten Connolly. Ihr Theme Song ist "Breathe" von Aeralie Brighton. Charakter Josephine war vor dem Beginn des Alpha Projects ein lebensfröhlicher und munterer Mensch. Sie lies sich nie lange von traurigen Ereignissen runter ziehen. Meistens handelte sie leichtsinnig und machte sich nicht oft Sorgen um Konsequenzen. Nach den Ereignissen und dem Tod ihres jüngeren Bruders verlor Josephine dies Fröhlichkeit. Dass von dieser Eigenschaft ein wenig übrig geblieben ist, merkt man allerdings doch hin und wieder. So sprüht sie förmlich vor Ideen wie sie die Jugendlichen in der Villa bei Laune halten kann und was sie alles unternehmen könnten um sie schnell vergessen zu lassen was sie mit machen mussten. Tief in ihrem Herzen ist Josephine todunglücklich und verbittert wegen dem was ihr passiert ist. Sie hadert stark mit ihrem Schicksal und den verbundenen Krankheiten durch die starke Nutzung ihrer Fähigkeit. So ergibt sie sich sofort als sie denkt das Alaric hier ist um sie in Reeds Auftrag gefangen zu nehmen. Trotz ihrer Verbitterung sind Josephine ihre Mitmenschen nach wie vor sehr wichtig. Sie merkt sich leicht Namen und auch wenn sie die Gruppe verlassen hatte, fragte sie sich oft, was aus ihren Freunden geworden ist. Sie studierte Medizin weil es ihr wichtig war, etwas zu tun um anderen zu helfen. Doch aufgrund des Aufwands beendete sie das Studium unabgeschlossen. Das spricht dafür, dass sie wenig Durchhaltevermögen hat und sehr unentschlossen ist. Josephine hat einen guten Orientierungssinn. Beziehungen Josephine und Alaric standen sich früher sehr nahe. Sie waren nicht zusammen, doch da sie und Josephines Bruder die einzigen Probanden aus Kanada waren, fühlten sie sich zusammengehörig und waren sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Das sie mehr für ihn als Freundschaft empfand hatte sie ihm nie gesagt, auch weil sie glaubte er hätte Interesse an einer anderen; und während der Kämpfe gegen Dr. Wellington ging alles andere unter. Als sie Alaric das letzte mal sah, wurde er von Dr. Wellingtons Leute gefangen genommen und sie dachte er wäre tot oder unter Reeds Kontrolle. Ihn nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen fühlte sich unwirklich an, doch sie freut sich sehr darüber. Mit Rommie hatte Josephine noch nicht viel zu tun. Sie begegnet ihr sehr zurückhaltend, da sie so menschlich aussieht, aber eine KI ist. Auch Fawn kannte Josephine nicht sehr gut, da sie am selben Tag verschwand, an welchem sie ankam. Dabei erschien sie ihr von Anfang an sympathisch. Sie half Rommie bei der Suche nach Fawn, da sie sich im Park einigermaßen auskannte, doch bislang ohne Erfolg. Josephine macht sich Sorgen, das Fawn einem wilden Tier begegnet ist, oder sich im Wald verlaufen hat. Die Wälder im Nationalpark sind groß, und sich zu verlaufen könnte den Tod bedeuten, besonders nach dem Fawn ihre Fähigkeiten verloren hat. Zu Eliot baut Josephine sofort eine gute Freundschaft auf. Sie fühlt sich besonders für ihn verantwortlich, da er sie ein wenig an ihren jüngeren, verstorbenen Bruder erinnert. Als die beiden zusammen los fahren um Medizin für Nathan zu holen unterhalten sie sich viel über unterschiedliche Themen wie Wandern, Angeln und andere Hobbys. Josephine plant bereits wie sie ihm helfen kann ihre Fähigkeit auszubauen und sich hier in Kanada wohl zu fühlen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihn, wegen des Verlusts seiner Freunde. Josephine hatte einen jüngeren Bruder zu welchem sie eine gute geschwisterliche Beziehung führte. Sein Tod hat sie nie wirklich los gelassen. Zu ihrer älteren Schwester und ihren Eltern hat sie seit dem Projekt keinen Kontakt mehr, da sie für ihre Familie als verstorben gilt. Es tut ihr weh zu wissen das sie ihre Familie nie wieder sehen wird, denn die Familie ist ihr eigentlich sehr wichtig, doch es ist ihr wichtiger sie zu schützen. Als sie erfährt, das Will einen Sohn hat der seine Fähigkeit geerbt hat und das Evelyn, seine Mutter sich opferte um Nathan zu schützen tut er ihr richtig Leid und sie beschließt alles zu tun, ihm zu helfen. So bietet sie sofort an Medizin für ihn zu holen, obwohl sie gerade erst die Villa erreicht hatte. Moiras Name ist ihr aufgrund des Projekts nicht unbekannt. Persönlich lernte sie die Dr. Wellingtons Frau erst in der Villa kennen und schätzt sie sehr für das was sie aufgebaut hat. Liz lernt sie nie wirklich kennen, da sie an dem Tag verstirbt an dem sie die Villa erreicht. Es tut ihr leid, das sie nicht früher nach Liz gefragt hat und ihr Leben nicht mehr retten konnte. Zu Tory hat Josephin eine lockere schwesterliche Freundschaft aufgebaut. Sie versteht gut, wie Tory sich fühlt da sie einst in derselben Situation war und bemüht sich ihr zu helfen mit dem Tod von Liz fertig zu werden. Project Alpha Guard Josephine war eine Probandin des Projects Alpha Guard. Sie war eine der wenigen aus Kanada stammenden Probanden des Projects und meldete sich wie viele andere freiwillig dort an. Allerdings wurden sie unter falschen Vorstellungen gelockt. Zuvor studierte sie Medizin und später als ihr dieses Studium zu aufwendig wurde, Biochemie. Zusammen mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder wurde sie ausgewählt. Da das Alpha Serum agressiver als das Beta Serum war, überlebten viele der Probanden die Injektion nicht. Doch sie und ihr Bruder entwickelnten eine Fähigkeit und überlebten. Josephin erinnert sich nicht gerne an diese Zeit. Sie verlor während der Kämpfe ihren jüngeren Bruder. Als Alaric sie um Hilfe bitten will, lehnt sie zunächst ab und fürchtet gar, das er von Reed kontrolliert wird und hier ist um sie zurück ins Labor zu bringen, denn als sie ihn zu letzt sah wurde er von Dr. Wellingtons Leuten gefangen genommen. Sie verlies die Gruppe heimlich nachdem Tod ihres jüngeren Bruders da sie den Kampf für verloren hielt und versteckte sich unter einem falschen Namen in Kanada bis Alaric sie findet. Fähigkeiten Über Josephine und ihren Umgang mit ihren Fähigkeiten ist wenig bekannt. Durch übermäßiges Nutzen ist ihr Immunsystem stark angegriffen und sie hat mit multiplem Organversagem und anderen Krankheiten zu kämpfen. Sie vermeidet es darüber oder über ihre Fähigkeit zu reden. Josephine will es auf jeden Fall vermeiden ihre Fähigkeit je wieder einsetzen zu müssen. Beinahe könnte man sagen, das sie sich davor fürchtet. Ihre Fähigkeit besteht darin, ihre unmittelbare Außentemeratur zu verändern. Sie kann alles einfrieren oder so sehr erhitzen das ihre Umgebung schmilzt und in Flammen aufgeht. Dabei fungiert sie als eine Art Mittelpunkt von der die extremen Temperaturen ausstrahlen. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Dr. Wellingtons Rache Arc Moiras & Dr. Wellington bereiten sich vor Sie arbeitet gerade in ihrem kleinen Tante Emma Laden als Alaric sie aufsucht. Sie ist überrascht und verängstigt, denn in ihrem Inneren hat sie stets damit gerechnet das ihre Vergangenheit sie wieder einholen wird. Als Alaric ihr die Situation erklärt ist sie jedoch bereit ihnen zu helfen und sich um Nathan und die anderen Jugendlichen zu kümmern solange Moira verschwunden bleibt. Schwere Folgen ''' '''Als Nathan krank wird, fährt sie mit Eliot zu einer Bekannten um sie zu bitten ihr Medikamente zu verschreiben ohne Fragen zu stellen. Während der Fahrt planen sie und Eliot einige Freizeitaktivitäten wie Wandern, Angeln und Zoobesuche. Sie bekommen die Medizin für Nathan. Bei ihrer Rückkehr ist Fawn bereits weg gelaufen. Noch ist Josey die einzige die sich deswegen große Sorgen macht, weil sie weiß wie schnell man sich im Nationalpark verläuft. Doch Fawn wird vorerst vergessen, als Liz stirbt. Josephine tut ihr Bestes um sie zu reanimieren, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Sie starb an den Spätfolgen des Beta-Serums, denn obwohl es nicht so aggressiv ist wie das Alpha-Serum kann es dennoch dazu führen das Probanden daran sterben. Doch Liz war wohl eher eine Anomalie, wegen eine Vorerkrankung. Josephine gibt sich Mühe Eliot und Tory bei zu stehen. Josephine beschließt ihnen weiterhin zu helfen, auch als Moira schließlich wieder auftaucht. Tory, Nathan und Eliot sind ihr mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen. Sie starten auch eine große Suchaktion mit Rommie um Fawn zu finden, doch sie bleibt verschwunden. Zitate "Ich will dieses Labor nie wieder betreten" Ich komme mit, aber ich lasse meinen Laden hier deswegen nicht zurück." "Schön zu sehen das sich einige Dinge nie ändern" "Aber ja, ich mag die kalten Tage lieber, gegen die Kälte kann man sich warm anziehen. Der Hitze ist man ausgeliefert wenn man keine Klimaanlage hat" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:ALPHA Guards